User blog:Wachowman/Parody 8, Ynkr vs Steeler (Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong)
AND we're back after a day....I missed you all ;-; anyways, I'm current ally working on Smells Like Meatholl since I had to give up on finding it, but that doesn't mean it's gone forever and you will most likely see it some time this week, so until then please enjoy the parodies before it. NOTE Please be free to suggest user Battle parodies in the comments it they must have the following rules. Can't be a person I used in a PARODY BATTLE, which means I can still use Coupe, but not Sierra. Give me a Parody for them, self explanatory...unless you have Fours IQ(loljk...kinda:3) Have a connection....like normal ERBs...I'm not Doing Patts vs Piet cause they start With "P" #AGuyWhoGoesToSchoolSuggestion, (loljk...kinda...again) Now, enjoy This Battle Parody Ynkr Vs Steeler Beat: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HWnLH6THZGw EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY YNKR-DLEVIN VS STEEEEEEELER BEGIN Steeler Before I let loose, on this useless of all Bureaucrats, Ill tell you, you won't be ruinin' this battle with your SockPuppet. I admit it I left, I had other things to do in life, Imma legend here, you just joined at the right time. With your banning pages, and users, and demoting people too, I bet Hoagy used his powers better than you. So Ban, Ynkr, Ynkr, Show me what A bad Baseball fan can do, I helped make this wiki, I can sure as hell beat you. Ynkr Been here a while, Made this wiki, CONGRATULATIONS! Now Ill drop your ass faster than people on this wiki did. Left because you had other things to do, that a sin, face it! You're lucky I don't have the authority to send a request for your demotion. The whole wiki knows you just Abused your Powers and all, If you stayed at this wiki, I'm sure it would fall. So come on, Fellow Bureau, don't look so mad, With all that thieving attitude, you're like a quarterback that got sacked. Steeler You set records before half our users joined, are you kidding me? That's like saying Flynn put you in charge of the whole wiki. You're a user, who just became a loser and lame, Just think of what I would've done if I would've actually stayed. I'm the symbol user on this entire wiki, While you make SockPuppets and ruin people's wedding, are you kidding? You are nothing but a bad Bureaucrat, Messin' with a part of wiki history, who once was editing like hell up on those stub pages. Ynkr It's the bottom of the ninth against an old timer in some football gear, Coupes accomplished more in one day, than the whole time you were here. It may be way too easy, but I'm makin' the bet, That you'll get stabbed in the back by all the users you keep making upset. The, Ynkrdlevin, will demote you from being a Crat, And get applause from all users who happen to be in chat. While you hang your head in shame and disgrace because, You left the wiki and forgot what having mod powers was! You look Angry man, you got Mike Tomlin's losing streak eyes, Go Crai nao to Pittsburg and maybe Steel back all your lies. Cause just step up to the ERB wiki and you'll lose in an instant because, You're be banned! With no votes, except that guy in your Nation. WHO WON WHOS NEXT I GUESS YOU DECIDE WHO WON Steeler Ynkr Batle End Ok guys, thanks for reading, and I decided to make a poll because...why not? But there's still a poll for the next parody so please vote, comment, suggest, and do very similar shit to the three things I just said :3 Next Time What parody is next? YTK vs TK (Doctor Who vs Doc Brown) Don't stop being awesome (focuses on all Awesomes) (Parody of DONT stop Believin') Category:Blog posts